HTF 50 Word Challenge: MolexMime
by J.L. Parker
Summary: I'm doing this because I'm stuck on my "Blind Love" story, so please enjoy   Contains Yaoi. don't like, don't read. for others, Enjoy


I got bored and I'm supposed to be writing the third chapter for "Blind love" But I always wanted to do one of these. so enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own happy tree friends or any of the characters.

xoxXxox

1. Kiss- The first time we kissed seemed like something out of those one romantic movie's that you would hear about, but for me I didn't need see how it happened, the kiss we shared couldn't compare to any kiss you would see in a movie.

2. . Soft- His skin was always soft, It was always a challenge when he told me not touch.

3. Placate- He was one of the few people who knew how to Placate me, especially when I was in one of my moods.

4. Pain- Every scream that left his mouth when something has caused him pain always made my stomach wretch, not being able to see or help him caused me pain as

well.

5. Affair- the concept of an Affair would never cross my mind, I could never be unfaithful to him.

6. Rain- I found him after one of the worst fights that we had gotten into, he had ran out of our shared house while the rain fell. "Will you ever forgive me"? I asked the rain soaking us both to the core. I felt him press himself against my chest, I dropped my cane and lifted him up and embraced him. We stayed like that for what

felt like and eternity, letting the rain wash our sorrows away.

7. Sickness- We stayed out in the rain a little too long and I ended up catching a cold, but like this sickness and many others he would always be there to help me through it.

8. Happiness- Happiness was when my Lover was happy.

9. Telephone- Before we started dating Mime would never talk to anyone, but one day I heard the telephone ring and when I answered everything changed.

10. Ears- I would always speak sweetly to him when we embraced and I would always hold his hands so he couldn't cover his ears.

11. Name- His name, his name was the only word that crossed my lips when we embraced.

12. Sensual- Even though I couldn't see, Mime drove me crazy with how Sensual he was.

13. Death- To us death came everyday, it was like a Twisted routine that fate doomed us with.

14. Sex- To us it wasn't sex. Sex was something for one-night stands and those who wanted a tension release, what we did was make love. Making love Is better then Sex.

15. Touch- Trembling, He would Tremble underneath my touch, each muscle would twitch as my finger ran feather like touches across his entire body.

16. Weakness- He told me that it was his weakness.

17. Tears- Tears were something that I hated, may they be mine or my lover's.

18. Blood- I couldn't see it but, I could feel it and I could smell it. I could hear it dripping on the floor. . . .and I could no longer hear my Lover's heart beat.

19. Speed- Speed was when we no longer had control over our desire when we made love, and once we slowed to a halt our hearts would continue to speed on.

20. Wind- Wind blew through my hair as me and Mime walked along the boardwalk.

21. Freedom- Everytime I felt trapped by my dissabillity he would always make me feel like I never had it in the first palce it was him who always made me feel that

sense of Freedom.

22. Life- Handy asked what Life was to me, I didn't answer because the only answer I could think of was 'Mime'.

23. Jealousy- Everytime I would hear someone compliment my lover on his new look or new hair style my heart woud turn green with jealousy. I was jealous of everyone around me who were able to see his Beauty. . . .but they were all probably jealous of me being able to keep all it to myself.

24. Hands- His hands were petite, and every thing about them was perfect. They fit into mine perfectly and that's all that matters.

25. Taste- everytime I kiss him I always get a the taste of his make-up on my tongue, but I can't help but love it because It's his taste.

26. Devotion- My devotion for him will always be undying, just like my love.

27. Forever- "I want to be with you forever". He places his hand on my cheek and I place my hand over his, "I wouldn't want it anyother way".

28. Chocolate- He had gotten me a box of chocolate for Valentine's day. We ended up sharing it, I think it tastes better that way.

29. Melody- Nobody knew, but just like Toothy, Mime could sing. Though he would only sing when he was home and everytime, that Melody would always fill my heart lovingly.

30. Home- After we took our relationship farther I asked him to live with me, and he said yes. Now my Home became our Home.

31. Confusion- Confusion was always a problem with me, but Mime always took care of making that feeling go away.

32. Fear- Fear was something that I dealt with everyday, I work at the hospital and I alway fear the it will be my lover who comes through the doors Maimed and broken.

33. Smile- My disabillity would never allow me the pleasure of seeing my lover smile, but he would make it better when he would smile against my lips.

34. Bond- A bond was something you make between you and the one you adore. I swore to Mime that I would never break the one we shared.

35. Thunder- Thunder roared through the sky as one of the worst storms I heard cause havoc outside, My lover was clinging to me, I knew he hated loud noises. I embraced him and promised that I wouldn't let go no matter what.

36. Market- I always loved going to the town Market with Mime to buy grocerise, It was always something I found fun to do.

37. Technology- I was never one to keep up with new Technology, but when he got me a cell phone and told me I could call him whenever I began to love it.

38. Gift- I had gotten him a necklace with a bell on it as a gift for our one year anniversary and he told me he hadn't gotten me anything. I told him that being together for a year, was perfect.

39. Innocence- Even though I could not see it, he had an air of innocenece about him. Even if he didn't have that innocence in the bedroom.

40. Waves- When we made love, Pleasure would come crashing over us like waves at the beach, and with each wave we were brought closer to our completetion. 

41. Completed- We would always cuddle after our passion had died down but that's when we fully felt completed.

42. Air- I fill his lungs with air, as I tried to bring him back, that's the last ime I let Lumpy take us out for a boat ride.

43. Heaven- Heaven was when we were together.

44. Hell- Hell was when one of us died.

45. Sun- we would sometimes lay in the grass at the park for no reason, and let the sun warm our bodies as we warmed each other's heart.

46. Moon- I never knew what the moon looked like, He told me it was beautiful. I told him not to tell lies because there was nothing more beautiful then him.

47. Clouds- he said he loves to watch the clouds float by when we would spend our days at the park, he told me that they look like giant cotton balls. I laughed at this because I could never imagine a giant cotton ball floating in the sky.

48. Hair- I would play with little locks of his hair, I had asked him what colour his hair was and he said it was purple, so even though I didn't know what purple was, It was now my favorite colour.

49. Ocean- We would go to the beach for our dates, but only during the evening or when it was cloudy out. The ocean always sound beautiful.

50. Perfect.- Perfect. . . . .He was perfect, in every single way.


End file.
